Magic Can Save Lives
by Sungod888 leader of Team-X
Summary: Bellatrix challeges Harry to a duel. But when Ginny gets Harry to tell, her what he's doing. Harry and Ginny end up going together but they don't know whats ahead of them. My first Harry/Ginny story. I will do more of them.
1. Chapter 1

Well hey guys (and girls) I am deciding to just replace the Preview of this with this chapter. Now will also have some editing to do so you probably not going to read this the first 5 minutes it was up for but anyway here it goes.

Harry was coming back from the Quidditch when he noticed an envelope lying on his bed. On the front in big letters was:

FOR HARRY POTTER ONLY

Harry waited till everyone in the boys' dormitory was asleep until opening the letter. On a piece of parchment there was a note saying:

Harry Potter. Come down to the quidditch pitch at ten o'clock tonight. If you're not there in time ill burn down the entire quidditch pitch.

Signed, Bellatrix Lestrange.

After reading it, questions started forming in his head. How did she get the letter there when it's being checked by the ministry? How is Bellatrix in the school grounds? Why does she want me to come down and why does she? These were questions Harry couldn't answer because it was almost 10:00 PM. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and walked into the Gryffindor common room. Ginny was sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Uhh…nowhere important." Said Harry. But Ginny could tell that harry was lying.

"Again, I'll ask. Where are you going?" asked Ginny, her voice a little more stern. Harry didn't think she would stop till she knew so he explained to her about the letter.

"But why does Bellatrix want you to come down to the quidditch pitch?" Asked Ginny

"I don't know. It didn't say why." Replied Harry

"Well im coming to." Said Ginny

"No it's too dangerous," Started Harry "Besides you don't have an invisibility cloak."

"I May not have an invisibility cloak but I do know the disillusionment charm." Said Ginny, who was now smiling

"Okay I guess you can come but only if you promise nothing bad will happen." Said Harry

"I promise." Said Ginny.

And that's the first chapter. Also I know you're wondering why I stopped here. I was starting to run out of ways to attach this to the next part of the story (which I will not give away) but anyway, just keep an eye out for the next chapter. Till then, this is BurningPickle47 saying goodbye and good writing.


	2. Chapter 2

So im back and im writing the next chapter of Magic Can Save Lives. I won't say

Much so here it goes.

"You have to promise that nothing bad will happen."

"I promise."

Harry and Ginny set off towards the quidditch pitch and sure enough Bellatrix was

There. Harry pulled off his

Invisibility cloak.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Its Harry potter." Said Bellatrix in a cold

voice.

"What do you want with me?" Said Harry at once.

"I challenge you to a duel'" Said Bellatrix. "And now we bow."

Harry obeyed and bowed. They raised up.

"And now we- I THOUGHT I MADE IT PERFECTLY CLEAR THAT I WANTED YOU ALONE." Shouted

Bellatrix

Harry turned his head to see what Bellatrix meant but when he didn't see anything he knew it was a trap.

"STUPEFY." Shouted Bellatrix. In a matter of seconds Harry was knocked of his feat and flew into Ginny, who was

still under the disillusionment charm. Ginny started to fade back into vision

"Oh well looks like the young harry potter did bring reinforcements." Said Bellatrix. "Well I guess I'll just duel you now."

Ginny was facing Bellatrix. It all came down to them. Harry was still getting to his senses after being hit by stupefy. A blast of green light came from Bellatrix's wand, missing Ginny by millimeters.

"STUPEFY" shouted Ginny

"FINITE INCANTATUM" Shouted Bellatrix

Harry finally pulled himself together and the first thing he saw was a flash of green light and Ginny collapsing to the ground. Rage suddenly poured into Harry. Harry stood up. Bellatrix was laughing.

"YOU'VE KILLED SIRIUS AND NOW YOU KILLED GINNY. YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE BELLATRIX." Shouted Harry

"Oh im sorry but I thought she was just another girl." Said Bellatrix

"ANOTHER GIRL. SHES MY GIRLFRIEND." Harry shouted even louder than before.

"Oh wah wah." Said Bellatrix

Suddenly something in the deepest darkest part of Harry burst out.

"SHUT UP AND TAKE YOUR DEATH LIKE A MAN" Shouted Harry

"Oh you wouldn't use Avada Kadavra. You're too weak." Taunted Bellatrix.

"TRY ME." Shouted Harry.

"Well it's too late now. I killed her you stupid boy." Said Bellatrix

"AVADA KA-" Started Harry, but Bellatrix had already disappeared.

And well that's chapter 2. Im putting a lot of thought into this story so I know you'll like it. Until then, good day and good writing. This is BurningPickle47 logging out.


End file.
